


Kimi ga ireba nanimo iranai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Tanabata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Il 7 luglio si avvicina. Hai scritto il tuo desiderio per il Tanabata?”“No. Non ne ho bisogno”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi





	Kimi ga ireba nanimo iranai

**_ Kimi ga Ireba Nanimo Iranai _ **

Faceva caldo.

Era da circa dieci minuti che Aiba si rigirava nel letto, aggrovigliando le lenzuola mentre cercava di liberarsene e rivoltando il cuscino per metterlo dalla parte più fresca.

Ma era tutto inutile e alla fine si arrese; in un primo momento sbarrò gli occhi, poi li socchiuse quando fu colpito dai raggi di sole che filtravano dalle serrande. Si voltò dall’altra parte del letto, sospirando nel trovarla vuota.

Era certo che Ohno si fosse svegliato presto, quella mattina. Forse era per abitudine, forse perché d’estate preferiva dedicarsi alla pittura quando il sole non era ancora così caldo, ma succedeva sempre così quando non dovevano andare a lavorare: Ohno si alzava, preparava la colazione e si chiudeva nel suo studio, mentre Aiba si svegliava parecchio più tardi, si alzava controvoglia e andava a salutarlo, trovandolo assorto in qualche tela o intento a perfezionare qualche scultura.

Era normale routine, e per quanto al più piccolo dispiacesse non trovarlo accanto a sé quando si svegliava, doveva ammettere che amava vederlo sorridere ogni qualvolta entrava nello studio, con i capelli scompigliati e l’espressione corrucciata.

Quella mattina non fu da meno; quando il caldo si fu fatto davvero insostenibile, Aiba si alzò dal letto, stiracchiandosi.

Prese l’orologio di Ohno dal comodino, dove il più grande lo lasciava sempre quando andava a dormire e quando dipingeva, e guardò l’ora: le dieci e mezzo.

Si avvicinò alla sedia, prendendo una maglietta sformata e indossandola; poi si diresse fuori dalla stanza, in direzione dello studio.

Come aveva previsto, Ohno dipingeva.

Rimase fermo sulla soglia della porta per un po’, osservando la sua espressione intenta e concentrata.

Amava vederlo dipingere; gli piacevano le piccole rughe che gli si formavano sulla fronte, la lingua che spuntava dall’angolo della bocca, il modo in cui le mani tracciavano pennellate decise sulla tela.

Rimase assorto in quella visione per qualche minuto, prima di schiarirsi leggermente la gola per annunciare la sua presenza.

Ohno sollevò lo sguardo, le sopracciglia alzate in un’espressione sorpresa; quando vide il più piccolo gli sorrise, posando il pennello sul cavalletto e pulendosi alla bell’e meglio le mani sulla maglietta già sporca di colore.

“Buongiorno” disse all’altro, andandogli incontro.

“Buongiorno” fu la risposta di Aiba, data con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, mentre con una mano si stropicciava gli occhi.

“Dormito bene?” domandò il ragazzo, avvicinandosi a lui e baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra.

Masaki mugolò compiaciuto, sorridendo.

“Abbastanza, sì. Mi sono svegliato perché faceva troppo caldo per rimanere a letto” spiegò, e a quelle parole Ohno si voltò verso la finestra, come se si fosse appena reso conto del fatto che probabilmente erano passate ore da quando aveva iniziato a dipingere.

“Che ora è?” chiese, difatti.

“Sono le dieci e mezza... da quant’è che sei sveglio?” domandò l’altro, sbarrando leggermente gli occhi.

“Da una o due ore” rispose il più grande, scrollando le spalle. “Vuoi che ti prepari la colazione?” domandò poi, facendo un cenno con la testa verso la cucina.

Aiba annuì, ancora vagamente assonnato, e lo seguì nell’altra stanza.

Si sedette al tavolo, piantando i gomiti a poggiando la testa sulle mani.

Sentì addosso lo sguardo di Ohno, e quando alzò la testa lo vide sorridere nella sua direzione.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese. L’altro ridacchiò, per poi voltarsi nuovamente verso il piano della cucina.

“Niente. Mi piaci quando sei appena sveglio. Sei... buffo.” gli spiegò, cominciando a sbattere le uova per preparare il tamagoyaki.

Aiba fece un verso di disappunto, poi riprese la testa fra le mani, assonnato.

Gli piaceva quell’atmosfera.

Da quando lui e Ohno erano andati a vivere insieme, pochi mesi prima, avevano lentamente costruito una loro quotidianità alla quale difficilmente avrebbe saputo rinunciare, specialmente in quei rari giorni in cui non dovevano sottostare ai ritmi frenetici del lavoro.

Stare seduto a quel tavolo, pigramente, mentre guardava l’altro preparagli la colazione era una piccola cosa, ma una di quelle che adorava.

Gli sembrava di essere in grado di chiamare quel posto ‘casa’.

Quando era andato a vivere a Tokyo, da solo, si era sentito spaesato. Era abituato a certi ritmi, a certe attenzioni, ad essere anche un po’ viziato forse, tutte cose che non trovava in quel piccolo appartamento privo di personalità.

Odiava svegliarsi la mattina da solo, tornare la sera a casa e non avere nessuno a cui raccontare la sua giornata; si costringeva ad uscire nonostante la stanchezza, per non sentire il peso della solitudine.

Con Ohno, era diverso.

C’era qualcosa nella convivenza con Ohno che lo faceva sentire come in famiglia. Una sensazione di intimità, di semplicità che gli faceva davvero credere che quello non fosse solo il posto in cui abitava, ma fosse davvero ‘casa’. Non sentiva più la necessità di stare fuori, perché stava meravigliosamente lì dov’era.

E gli piaceva pensare che anche per l’altro le cose stessero così; era stato lui a proporgli di andare a vivere insieme, lui a fare sempre la prima mossa, lui a mettere in chiaro come stessero le cose fra di loro.

Gli bastava guardarlo in quel momento, mentre gli preparava la colazione con espressione serena, rilassata, e sapere che era qualcosa alla quale non sarebbe mai stato in grado di rinunciare.

Passarono circa dieci minuti, prima che il più grande gli mettesse davanti la zuppa di miso, il riso e il tamagoyaki, per andarsi poi a sedere accanto a lui.

Aiba parve svegliarsi improvvisamente, prese le bacchette e cominciò a mangiare.

“Umai!”gli disse dopo un po’, ancora con la bocca piena; l’altro sorrise, chinando lievemente la testa.

“Felice che ti piaccia” gli rispose, assorto.

Il più piccolo riprese a mangiare, più attivo di quanto non si sentisse fino a pochi minuti di prima.

Aveva finito di mangiare il tamagoyaki, e stava per dedicarsi alla zuppa di miso, quando vide Ohno fissare un punto oltre la sua spalla.

Si voltò, e notò gli orizuru che avevano appeso qualche giorno prima in attesa del Tanabata. Accanto ad essi avevano già sistemato anche il bamboo, senza tuttavia aver ancora appeso i tanzaku.

Aiba rimase a fissarli pensieroso per qualche secondo, prima di voltarsi di nuovo.

Lanciò uno sguardo veloce al calendario, poi si rivolse ad Ohno.

“Oggi è già giorno 3... il 7 luglio si avvicina, hai già scritto il tuo desiderio per Tanabata?”

“No. Non ne ho bisogno” fu la risposta, data istintivamente, prima che il più grande chinasse leggermente il capo, in imbarazzo.

Aiba lo fissò, confuso.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” chiese, abbassando la testa a sua volta per guardarlo negli occhi.

Ohno continuò a fissare il tavolo di fronte a sé.

“Voglio dire... ho sempre appeso i tanzaku per Tanabata. A casa l’abbiamo sempre fatto, quindi mi è rimasta quest’abitudine. Mentre quest’anno...” fece una pausa, finalmente costringendosi a guardare il più piccolo “Ci ho pensato. Ho pensato a quello che potevo scrivere, a che cosa potessi desiderare. E semplicemente, non mi è venuto in mente nulla.” accennò un sorriso “Suppongo di essere felice così come sto. Non ho altro da desiderare.” un’altra pausa, durante la quale Ohno prese un respiro profondo “Ho te. Non mi serve altro” concluse, mentre cercava di decifrare l’espressione di Aiba.

Quest’ultimo era rimasto ad ascoltarlo quasi incantato.

Si sentiva... no, non sapeva esattamente come sentirsi.

Il discorso di Ohno l’aveva sorpreso; non che non credesse che l’altro potesse provare qualcosa del genere, solo non lo faceva tipo da fare dichiarazioni di questo genere.

C’era una gerarchia ben definita fra di loro: Aiba era quello che diceva sempre quello che sentiva, Ohno era quello che rimaneva in silenzio, ma i cui gesti erano in grado di mostrare immancabilmente all’altro che i suoi sentimenti per lui c’erano, seppure inespressi.

Ragion per cui, Masaki non sapeva come reagire. Era rimasto in silenzio a fissarlo, come lui lo stava fissando, senza trovare le parole giuste da dire.

Alla fine gli sorrise, in modo del tutto naturale e privo di qualsiasi imbarazzo.

“Grazie, Oh-chan. Quello che hai detto...” s’interruppe, conscio che non c’era un modo di esprimere in modo esatto come le parole dell’altro l’avessero fatto sentire. “Grazie.” ripeté, certo che Ohno avrebbe capito quello che intendeva dire.

Questi difatti gli sorrise, mettendo la mano sulla sua e intrecciando le proprie dita con quelle dell’altro.

“E tu?” chiese poi, volendo cambiare argomento per superare quel momento d’imbarazzo “Che cosa hai intenzione di scrivere sul tanzaku?”

“Io? Ah ci ho pensato un po’, e alla fine ho deciso” gli rispose, come dimenticando improvvisamente il disagio di pochi secondi prima. “Voglio continuare ad essere felice. Così, esattamente come sto adesso. Con te.” aggiunse, con convinzione.

Ohno lo fissò per qualche secondo; poi scoppiò a ridere, senza un’apparente buona ragione.

“Che cosa ho detto?”

“Niente. È solo che è così... _da te_ una cosa del genere” rispose l’altro, alzandosi e mettendosi dietro di lui, cingendogli le spalle con le braccia e poggiandogli il mento sulle spalle. “Beh, vorrà dire che desidererò la stessa cosa, allora.” gli disse, a bassa voce.

Aiba si voltò a guardarlo, leggermente rosso in volto.

Si protese per baciarlo, convintosi finalmente che non ci fosse risposta migliore di quella.

****

Quella sera appesero i loro tanzaku al bamboo.

Rimasero a fissarli per un po’, come affascinati.

Erano di buon auspicio, certo, ma in fondo sapevano entrambi che non erano del tutto necessari.

Finché ci fossero stati l’uno per l’altro, non avevano bisogno di desiderare la felicità.


End file.
